Lobo de mar
by Blimunda
Summary: En pausa indefinida. Nunca fue tan fácil como diferenciar entre blanco y negro, era una disputa entre la sangre y la pertenencia. Quería creer que estaba hecho para un barco, para la conquista y la rapiña, pero estaba un poco equivocado, sí pertenecía al mar pero ahora también pertenecía al Norte. Semi UA.
1. Prólogo

**Renuncia:** Nada me pertenece, todo lo relacionado a _A Song of Ice and Fire_ es de la propiedad de George R. R. Martin

**Advertencias: **Violencia, lenguaje soez y de referencia sexual. No romance ni slash ni nada entre Theon y Robb, que quede aclarado.

En respuesta al desafío de **Mrs. Jano/Lucy** (tarde pero seguro)

**I  
**

El viento frío le repasa la cara y él mira al cielo, la media luna que lo observa antes del amanecer le hace sonreír, es la perfecta cómplice de su estrategia. Mira a su alrededor y nota que todos permanecen tranquilos, esperando por la señal. Viento Gris ronda entre los caballos poniendo nervioso a más de uno, supone también está ansioso por la batalla que espera, de pronto se detiene y con las orejas bien levantadas fija el hocico en una dirección, casi puede ver cómo los pelos de su lomo se levantan ante la tensión de sus músculos.

Un par de minutos después puede escuchar ruidos a la distancia, no los de la fauna nocturna que vive en el bosque, ésos han salido huyendo, sino los de hombres y caballos. Los de los ejércitos Lannister que corren detrás de los que creen serán presa fácil. Está seguro que todos espolean a sus caballos ansiosos de dar alcance a las tropas que huyen y hacer la sangre correr, los muy tontos no saben que la sangre que correrá será de la de ellos.

El huargo adelanta unos pasos y vuelve a moverse intranquilo, casi desesperado ante el ruido que se acerca. Robb pone una mano sobre su cabeza y le rasca detrás de la oreja mientras le susurra algo, él no puede escuchar, no está muy lejos pero los primeros acordes de la sinfonía de la batalla se acercan y absorben casi cualquier otro sonido. Toma la empuñadora de su espada inconscientemente, mientras su caballo empieza a inquietarse, casi están ahí.

Los aullidos de los cuernos Mormont anuncian la llegada y el inicio de la verdadera pelea. Es tal el clamor de los hombres al entrar al campo de batalla que ahogan los cuernos. La tranquilidad de la noche se rompe y ésta se inunda de gritos y lamentos, las espadas suben y bajan, chocan y vuelven a cargar. La sangre corre y baña la campiña que fue seleccionada para la emboscada.

Las flechas se le han acabado, sería un necio si quiere buscar más en medio de la carnicería. Saca su espada y galopa embistiendo a cuantos puede, lanza tajadas mortales a diestra y siniestra. Como pensó, la media luna pendiendo en el cielo les ocultó bien y ahora les proporciona la visión apenas suficiente para saber quién es enemigo y quién es aliado. Ahora más que nunca los emblemas son vitales, entre esas penumbras parciales, todos los colores parecen uno mismo, igual que los hombres, aquí cualquiera puede morir.

Ve a Viento Gris brincar sobre la multitud e irse directo a la yugular de un gran caballo de batalla que cae como si de un corderito se tratara. Los soldados huyen despavoridos ante el espectáculo, él sólo ríe. Ríe y vuelve a reír cuando su espada se anida en el vientre de un hombre, ríe cuando ve el gesto desconcertado del infeliz al darse cuenta que sus tripas se escapan por la abertura en su estómago.

Ríe una y otra vez.

Entonces distingue un emblema bien conocido, adornando una armadura de confección particular. No puede equivocarse, sólo hay alguien en ese ejército que porte una protección de esa clase y se mueva con tanta gracia entre las espadas enemigas. Sólo Jaime Lannister es capaz de deshacerse de cinco oponentes como si de niños se trataran. Ve a los leones de su armadura cubrirse con la sangre de otros.

Aspira profundamente y ejerce más fuerza en la empuñadura, estaba comenzando a cansarse pero ya se le ha olvidado. Una nueva ola de adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo y lo urge a acercarse al caballero blanco. Apenas y puede contener la agitación de chocar espadas con el Matarreyes, su mente crea escenarios dignos de canciones en los que él ha derrotado a Jaime y lo proclaman el héroe de la batalla.

Sus piernas se mueven a toda velocidad, sus brazos se agitan constantemente deteniendo estocadas enemigas y devolviéndolas, no pierde tiempo en ver de quién se trata, pelear contra ésos no le importa, su verdadero contrincante está unos metros más allá.

El cansancio lo alcanza antes de que él pueda llegar al Lannister, no puede creer que esté tan cerca pero haya quedado tan lejos. Se tiene que detener a recuperar la respiración, es hasta ese momento que se percata del modo en que sus manos tiemblan. Maldice al comenzar a comprender que jamás podrá siquiera llegar a chocar espadas con el infame Matarreyes.

Aprovecha que la atención de los demás está enfocada en algo más, trata de recuperar energías en esos segundos que no hay nadie tratando de matarlo. Busca con la mirada a Viento Gris, es más fácil encontrarlo a él, por que donde está él está Robb. Lo halla derribando a otro caballo, Robb no está muy lejos, encargándose de sus propios muertos.

Regresa su atención a Jaime que ha avanzado de su posición y camina con un destino específico. Él comprende de inmediato y conteniendo la respiración, se obliga a moverse más rápido que nunca. Puede ver claramente que el Lannister va contra el Stark.

No puede creer que nadie se haya dado cuenta, ni siquiera el huargo se percata del temible enemigo que se acerca amenazante. Él no sabe de dónde pero encuentra las energías suficientes para acelerar y recorrer en segundos los metros que lo separan del dirigente del ejército enemigo.

Con la espada bien sujeta con ambas manos lanza un tajo hacia aquél que llaman el león de Lannister, que la recibe y se la devuelve con la soltura de quien sabe lo que hace. Pronto el canto de sus espadas se une a la tonada de las muchas otras que conforman la canción de la batalla, ésa que marca los compases del baile que ejecutan los combatientes, una danza de muerte y sangre en la que sólo los más hábiles pueden terminar y tener la oportunidad de volver a bailar.

Después de un rato se da cuenta con sorpresa y furia que Jaime no sólo es quien va guiando el baile, sino que poco a poco le va tomando la delantera, sus fuerzas disminuyen y cada vez le cuesta más recibir y devolver. No sabe qué le enfurece más: comprender que va a perder o la sonrisa de menosprecio en los labios de Jaime, como si no lo considerara un rival digno de combatir.

Está a punto de soltar la espada en más de dos ocasiones, cuando entiende que la tercera será la definitiva retrocede, no va a huir, claro que no saldrá corriendo pero espera que alguien le ayude, debe haber alguien que haya visto su combate y comprenda que necesita apoyo.

Cuando ve venir la hoja del Lannister a toda velocidad contra su defensa debilitada, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos en espera de lo peor. La espada choca contra otra, pero ésta es firme y responde el ataque de inmediato, eso significa que no es la suya. Abre los ojos lentamente y ve a Robb embistiendo a Jaime. Otros seis hombres llegan pronto y lo rodean en apoyo de Robb, Stark retrocede y se acerca a él.

No se dicen nada, sólo se reiteran que hay que continuar. Ya falta poco.

Los combatientes contra Jaime Lannister no son tan buenos como éste pero sí suficientes. Para cuando lo dominan hay tres muertos yaciendo a sus pies y el Matarreyes se sienta en medio de sus enemigos con una risa satisfecha mientras jadea tratando de recuperar la respiración. Mira hacia donde están ellos con esa misma sonrisa de desprecio, por alguna razón sabe que no lo mira a él sino a Robb, sólo a él.

Pero no importa, ahora que su comandante ha caído, los sobrevivientes empiezan a huir o se rinden. El baile cesa cuando la canción lo hace, sólo quedan los gritos de victoria y los lamentos del herido, la batalla termina.

Un nutrido grupo de hombres rodea a Lannister, lo han inmovilizado y lo guían a posición segura, es un botín valioso. Aunque parece que Jaime no lo ha entendido, sigue con esa sonrisa desagradable mientras sus captores lo guían con rudeza lejos del lugar de su apresamiento. Esta captura les ha dado una nueva posición en la guerra, ha valido la pena tanta carnicería. En ese momento ve a Robb y se da cuenta que él no comparte su punto de vista, el gesto desolado con el que recorre el escenario le dice de inmediato que se lamenta por la violencia y sus resultados.

Él mueve la cabeza desaprobando su falta de sed de sangre, es lo único que le falta para ser el líder que todos necesitan. Pero no piensa mucho tiempo en eso, sabe lo difícil que ha sido para el Stark cambiar su papel tan rápido en esa guerra; claro que si hubiera sido su caso, a él no le hubiera costado tanto, los Hijos del Hierro nacen ya con un espíritu sanguinario, a diferencia de esta clase de norteños que buscan otros medios distintos a la violencia.

Camina entre el campo de batalla, se llena del aire fresco de la mañana y los clamores de los heridos, del aroma metálico de la sangre y la extraña sensación de estar donde está la muerte. Paso a paso mira los emblemas y los colores, ahora que el sol ya se asoma, puede ver sin problemas la pertenencia de cada uno de los caídos. Puede nombrar muchos aliados y muchos enemigos, la mayoría son soldados que apenas unos días atrás eran aldeanos y hombres de campo, pero también puede distinguir a nobles de Casas aliadas, hay otros que fueron vasallos Lannister pero no sabría decir de qué Casa es casa uno. Él no sabe de heráldica, él sabe del arco y la flecha, de espada y combate, a un nacido del hierro no le importan esas tonterías.

Piensa en eso y luego en la patética batalla contra Jaime Lannister, se muerde un labio y cierra un puño al rememorar su pobre desempeño y la sonrisa de superioridad del otro, como si él no hubiera sido otra cosa que un muchacho confrontando a un hombre. El es un kraken y un kraken no teme a un león, él los arrastra al fondo del mar y les demuestra quién es superior... pero ellos no están en el mar.

Su humor comienza a amargarse, decide dar media vuelta y regresar mientras trata de ignorar la comprensión de que el único emblema de la casa Greyjoy en esa batalla es el suyo, es el único hijo de Pyke en esa campiña.

Al llegar con la comitiva que regresa al campamento, Robb lo recibe con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro, le agradece la ayuda y le promete que habrá un ciervo asado esperando por ellos. Viento Gris parece entender las palabras y menea la cola apurándolos, él sonríe un poco, esa sensación de satisfacción por el agradecimiento contrasta por completo con los amargos pensamientos de unos minutos atrás. El huargo le acerca la gran cabeza como si supiera que está agobiado, él le rasca detrás de las orejas como hace Robb, sabe lo mucho que le gusta.

Robb da las órdenes de partir ahora que la mayor parte de sus hombres de confianza han montado y el prisionero está asegurado. Busca su caballo y lo monta, comienza a cabalgar junto con los demás. Avanza en medio de las carcajadas de Lord Karstark y Jon Umber, los dos se jactan de quién mató a más. Nadie le pregunta a él cuántos mató o cuál fue su mejor actuación.

Al llegar, como había sido dicho, hay comida esperándolos. Casi todos se disponen a comer de inmediato pero no Robb, él saluda primero a su madre, le muestra su captura y da unas palabras alentadoras a sus tropas, les promete que los llevará a la victoria, no tardan las exclamaciones de apoyo.

Él también grita pero también se pregunta cosas, las mismas que se cuestionó en el campo de batalla. Camina detrás de Robb, lo sigue de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se dispone a comer. También tiene derecho a comer en la tienda principal como figura importante del ejército norteño, algunos de los jefes de guerra se les unen. Ellos siguen intercambiando anécdotas de la batalla, Robb es el único que no habla, no es novedad.

En un momento del festín ve salir a Stark de la tienda, él espera un momento y lo sigue, dispuesto a saber qué es lo que lo tiene en ese estado, debería estar satisfecho con la gran victoria pero lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no lo está, aunque no puede deducir qué le pasa.

Lo encuentra sentado no muy lejos con Viento Gris echado detrás suyo sirviéndole de respaldo, al verlo llegar Robb lo invita a unírsele, al gran lobo no le importa, no es la primera vez que ambos apoyan sus espaldas en él.

—¿No deberías estar festejando? —pregunta cautelosamente.

—Muchos buenos hombres murieron hoy —responde el otro.

—Todos sabemos que podemos morir.

—Sí.

La respuesta es más bien resignada, ha convivido con los Stark lo suficiente como para conocer que no son norteños como los demás norteños, sabe que ninguno de ellos jamás sobreviviría en Pyke pero también sabe que un verdadero nacido del hierro jamás podría encajar del todo en Invernalia. Ninguno de sus hermanos hubiera podido ser recibido en la ciudad del Norte, ni siquiera su hermana, y él tampoco si hubiera sido criado realmente como el heredero de Lord Balon y no hubiera sido llevado lejos dejándolo con una crianza incompleta, lo que su padre le enseñó fue opuesto a lo que aprendió de Lord Stark. Ahora ha tenido que que esforzarse por hallar un lugar sin olvidar quién es y de dónde viene, pero eso también lo ha hecho entender que no podrá encajar jamás.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —la pregunta de Robb lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo pensaba.

Stark ríe y pronto él también siente ganas de reír, las carcajadas que se escapan de sus gargantas no tienen un verdadero motivo mas que encontrar un modo de canalizar la ansiedad que la situación les genera. Él sabe que esas preguntas y esas dudas no cesarán hasta que sepa quién es realmente y cuál es su lugar, del mismo modo en que Robb no estará satisfecho sino hasta que pueda regresar en paz a Invernalia.

Theon ríe menos al comprender esto, Robb sólo tiene que ganar la guerra y traer de regreso a sus hermanas y los restos de su padre, él tiene un camino más difícil: descubrir quién es estando tan lejos de casa en un lugar que ha sido hogar más de la mitad de su vida.

Si el suyo fuera un camino de espadas y combate, todo sería más sencillo pero no lo es, lo suyo es una senda más turbia y confusa, teñida del oro y sable Greyjoy y gris Stark.

* * *

Esto es más como un prólogo. No me ceñiré solamente a la línea de que Robb no envía a Theon a Pyke (la idea del desafío) así que habrá un poquito de otros. Tampoco pienso hacer una historia muy larga pero si de algunos capítulos (ésos sí seguro serán un poco largos).

Gracias por leer.


	2. El norte y el sur

**II**

El lobo en el estandarte se contorsiona deformando su fiera silueta, el viento va y viene haciendo que el efecto sea casi cómico, baja la mirada y contempla al espécimen que se muestra en la bandera que ahora ondea en las torres de Aguasdulces a donde se han establecido temporalmente. La gran bestia está echada de costado a su lado, él le toma la cabeza y la mueve, después cada una de las patas hasta que la posición de Viento Gris es similar a la de esa versión del emblema Stark. El huargo se deja hacer sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia.

Robb sonríe al pensar que ese mismo animal ha sido factor importante para la fama que su ejército está ganándose, no puede creer que las mentes ignorantes de los sureños juren que él se transforma en huargo o que come la carne de los derrotados para hacerse de fuerzas y poder seguir invicto.

La ausencia de derrota es lo único real en todos esos rumores que le recuerdan a los cuentos de la vieja Tata. No ha conocido la derrota en toda la campaña que lleva desde que sus comandantes lo proclamaron Rey en el Norte, un título que no quería pero que era necesario para que los Lannister y el Trono de Hierro entendieran lo que significaba provocar al Norte. Ya están empezando a comprenderlo.

Repasa mentalmente cada una de sus batallas y sus respectivos triunfos, los costos y los beneficios. Ahora hay quienes lo llaman incluso el Rey en el Norte y el Tridente, pero los títulos le importan poco, le importa más el desarrollo de las cosas, no entiende cómo es que a pesar de tan buen balance, se siente en desventaja.

Viento Gris se pone de pie dándole a entender que alguien se acerca, Robb mira un momento al huargo y éste le devuelve el gesto, es como si pudiera entender que no quiere regresar todavía al castillo. Sin decir nada, el animal sale disparado y Robb lo hace en dirección opuesta. Viento Gris despistará a quien se acerca y Robb buscará un sitio donde seguir pasándolo a solas, el lobo lo rastreará después, es más fácil eso a que el Rey encuentre un momento para disfrutar el silencio y repasar sus opciones.

Robb se detiene en un remanso del Forca Roja, se sienta sobre un tronco caído y saca su espada, se mira en el reflejo de la hoja y la analiza, está perfectamente limpia pero él jura que puede ver el rastro de sangre de aquellos que ha matado. La deja caer y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, se limita a suspirar por que no tiene otro modo de expresar la vorágine de sentimientos que se aviva día a día, aquella que no puede ni siquiera dejar ver un poco por que los hombres que lo siguen volverán a verlo como un niño verde que juega con espadas de madera. Ahora debe ser un líder, y no cualquier líder como el niño Rey que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, sino un norteño que se sentará en el trono de Invernalia, uno que dirige una guerra con una mano y la pelea con la otra. Su padre siempre le dijo que un dirigente militar que enviaba a sus hombres a pelear y después se adjudicaba las victorias nunca podría llamarse líder, un verdadero líder era el que se colocaba en la vanguardia y no esperaba tranquilo en la retaguardia, era el que peleaba y sangraba con sus hombres.

Escucha un gruñido gutural detrás de él, Viento Gris apoya su cabeza en su pierna y lo mira haciéndolo sonreír. Robb le rasca detrás de las orejas como lo ha hecho desde que lo llevó consigo aquel día. Como ha hecho cada día que alguno necesita un poco de tranquilidad, aunque claro, él tiene más presiones que su huargo que sólo se preocupa por comer, dormir y acompañarlo en batalla como si fuera un juego.

En aquellos tiempos donde chocaba espadas con Jon y Ser Rodrik les corregía la técnica, mientras su padre los contemplaba. No puede creer que hace unos meses aún tenía un padre y lo único que sabía de la guerra eran los encuentros con Theon y Jon, ansiando el momento en que se unieran a una batalla real y pudieran demostrar sus habilidades.

Era un tonto en aquellos tiempos.

Viento Gris vuelve a emitir ese sonido gutural, le indica que alguien se acerca, esta vez es alguien conocido. Debe ser Theon.

Theon aparece entre la maleza y se sienta un momento mientras toma aire, se lleva una mano al pecho y con la otra se moja la cara con agua del río. Robb no dice nada, le entretiene ver cómo su amigo se esfuerza por recuperarse del esfuerzo que seguro le tomó llegar hasta ahí. Mientras que Theon no puede creer que el otro haya sido tan infantil como para esconderse de sus responsabilidades, lleva casi una hora buscándolo.

—¡Dioses! —exclama entre jadeos—, ya no tienes diez años, no puedes ocultarte cada vez que no quieres confrontar algo.

Sabe que está siendo injusto pero no se le puede ocurrir otra forma de expresar su molestia, es ridículo que el Rey esté cayendo en esas niñerías.

—Pensé que ustedes tenían un sólo dios.

Greyjoy se queda perplejo ante el comentario.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste 'dioses' —explica Robb—, nosotros tenemos los Dioses del Bosque, los sureños tienen a los Siete, ustedes en las Islas del Hierro tienen sólo a uno, ¿por qué exclamas 'dioses'?

—Vamos ya —Theon mueve la cabeza—, han llegado todos.

Robb asiente levemente y se pone de pie, finge que no se da cuenta que Theon no ha mencionado nada a su pregunta sino que ha ido directo al asunto, supone que se lo merece, tal vez fue un tanto insensato al hacerle esa clase de preguntas sobre las Islas del Hierro como si él hubiera estado ahí siempre, lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que a pesar de lo eficiente que se desenvuelve en los consejos de guerra y el apoyo que le ha otorgado en esa campaña, además de lo satisfecho que aparenta estar, tiene un conflicto sobre su hogar.

Claro que no lo puede culpar, nunca se ha atrevido ni siquiera a imaginar qué hubiera pasado si los papeles se hubieran intercambiado, si Lord Balon hubiera ganado, quizá a quien se hubiera llevado sería a él y no a Theon. Tan solo de pensarlo le causa incomodidad.

—¿Vamos ya? —pregunta el otro y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Robb asiente y se apresura a caminar detrás de él.

—Lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta.

Theon se detiene cuando escucha a Robb, han estado caminando en silencio por casi diez minutos. Por un instante no sabe qué responderle, es cierto que lo descolocó la pregunta y que sabe que era más bien una broma, pero resultó más dura de lo que Robb seguro esperaba, por que es un nuevo recordatorio de que no importa lo mucho que intente mezclarse, hay algo que lo hace diferente sin importar a dónde vaya o qué haga, para unos es una mancha, para otros una distinción, para él es ambas a la vez.

—No digas tonterías —responde—, hace años que no hago culto al Dios Ahogado, ¿o dónde has visto el mar en Invernalia? Eres un tonto Stark.

Theon ríe y se tranquiliza al ver que Robb también lo hace, sabe que no se ofende de que le hable así pero está consciente que sólo puede hacerlo entre ellos, estando con alguien más no puede tener esa confianza, por que estando los demás, Robb es el Rey y si le ha permitido que no le llame "su alteza" o "su majestad" como todos los demás es por la gran confianza que existe entre ellos.

—¿Cómo te fue con ella?

Robb decide seguir la conversación amistosa pero no va a regresar al tema del Dios Ahogado.

—No valía tanto la pena, pero invitó a una amiga que valía tres de la otra. ¡Si la hubieras visto! Tenía unas tetas de este tamaño —Theon exclama y muestra las dos palmas abiertas con los dedos levemente flexionados—, mataría por volver a hundir mi cara en ellas.

Robb ríe ante la imagen mental de la descripción y el gesto de Theon, está seguro que debió haber pasado buena noche con una compañía así.

Los últimos días han sido bastante complicados, pues a pesar de las buenas noticias recibidas con la captura de puntos importantes como Marcaceniza o Seto de Piedra, el movimiento inesperado de su tío Edmure echó a tierra la estrategia que posiblemente marcaría el principio del fin de la guerra, pero Lord Tywin ha retrocedido y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para volver a colocarlos es una posición como la que esperaba y su tío echó a perder. Ahora ha llamado a todos los comandantes para trazar nuevos planes y solucionar algunos conflictos que han comenzado a nacer en el ejército norteño a pesar de los buenos resultados que han obtenido.

Sabe que no tiene miedo a ninguno de esos hombres, pero sí teme de sus reacciones ante cualquier movimiento que ellos consideren débil en este punto del largo conflicto. Ahora que lo ve desde esa perspectiva, sabe por qué se siente tan inconforme a pesar de todas sus victorias: la guerra está siendo demasiado larga, y el invierno se acerca.

Le queda de consuelo que Theon ha dejado de insistirle que necesita la ayuda de Lord Balon, hasta hace un par de semanas era lo único que estaba en la cabeza su amigo, ahora que le ha dado más responsabilidades en la guerra como organizar esa reunión, lo ha distraído un poco pero está consciente que tarde o temprano deberá darle una respuesta, cosa que no será fácil por que hay quienes no confían en él, como su madre, y aunque él sí confía en Greyjoy es una jugada arriesgada acceder a enviarlo por lo que implica regresarlo a su hogar y negociar con el Señor de Pyke.

—Su majestad —Olyvar Frey exclama al verlos aparecer en la entrada del castillo—, todo está listo, esperan por usted.

Robb recibe la corona y le lanza una mirada a Theon, éste entiende de inmediato que quiere que entre con él al salón de reuniones. El isleño comprende que quiere su apoyo moral ahora que se reunirá con todos los comandantes del ejército norteño que no han vuelto a estar juntos desde que lo proclamaron Rey en el Norte. No es difícil de saber por qué, aunque es cierto que hay hombres que son más bien cómicos hay otros que imponen como Lord Umber y Robett Glover, muchos que le doblan o triplican —o más— en edad y experiencia pero su amigo, siendo el Rey, debe mostrarse como más que ellos, es bastante complicado.

Como si Viento Gris también entendiera esto, se coloca delante de ellos mientras se acercan al salón. Cuando las puertas se abren lo primero que ven es al huargo, luego al Rey y finalmente a Theon. Los hombres y mujeres se ponen de pie en señal de respeto, cuando el Rey se coloca en el lugar de honor los invita a tomar asiento. Es un protocolo sencillo y necesario, nada que ver con la pompa y ceremonia del Sur, pero importante para fijar las jerarquías y el respeto mutuo, de los vasallos para con el Rey y del Rey para con ellos.

Cada uno hace un reporte de resultados de las encomiendas que Robb les dio, además de sus expectativas y disgustos; el Rey les ha permitido expresarse con libertad con la promesa de respeto y escuchar a cada uno. Todos los presentes lo hacen con la rudeza habitual de muchos de ellos pero con un tacto tal que no le reclaman ni exigen nada, sino que expresan sus desacuerdos como algo que depende de ellos y no del Rey. Salvo por Lord Rickard que sigue pidiendo la cabeza del Matarreyes que permanece cautivo en una de las celdas del castillo, por lo demás, parece sentirse la satisfacción de las victorias pero es latente la impaciencia por el tiempo que todo está tomando.

Robb agradece el esfuerzo y felicita a los victoriosos, se abstiene de reclamar de nuevo a Edmure sobre el garrafal error que cometió, se concentra en explicar la estrategia a la que poco a poco ha llegado y decide compartir para que no suceda lo mismo que en Los Vados, quiere escuchar todas las voces posibles, sabe que algunos no son los mejores estrategas pero sí tienen mucho sentido común y a veces esto se le va al mejor táctico. De otros sí espera escuchar sus opiniones pues no piensa desaprovechar la experiencia que han acumulado en las campañas de su padre, quiere creer que Lord Eddard habla a través de los hombres que pelearon a su lado.

En el mapa describe las posiciones y lo que espera de los movimientos de cada uno, hay consejos pero por lo demás, vistos buenos. Robb no cabe de sorpresa y tranquilidad, Theon de admiración y orgullo. Una vez dicho todo, viene la segunda parte de la reunión que concierne directamente a una persona pero Robb sabe que puede interesar a la mayoría.

—Lord Bolton, hemos recibido noticias bastante desagradables concernientes a su bastardo —inicia Robb—, se dicen cosas terribles de él. Se le culpa del matrimonio forzado con Lady Donella Hornwood. Llegó un cuervo con noticias de su muerte, ha sido una muerte atroz. Envié órdenes a Ser Rodrik Cassel para su aprehensión, pensó que lo había hecho después de una larga cacería pero al parecer su bastardo cambió papeles con uno de sus criados.

—Entiendo su majestad —Roose Bolton responde tranquilamente.

—El muy tonto pensó que sólo con vestirse con harapos podría burlar a todos, sus ojos lo delataron mi señor —Theon interviene con una sonrisa.

El Lord de Fuerte Terror le da una mirada directa al hijo del hierro que de inmediato la evita viendo hacia otro lado, Theon se arrepiente de inmediato de haber intervenido. Sabe que Robb también lo considera inapropiado y continúa.

—Solicito su permiso para enviar hombres a capturarlo, y en caso de ser necesario, matarlo, no puedo dejar que sus crímenes queden sin castigo. Esta clase de actos merecen la muerte pero no puedo permitirme dirigir mi atención a esto en medio de la guerra, tampoco permitiré ser visto como un Rey indulgente ante un hecho así.

Hay murmullos, muchos no entienden por qué el Rey solicita permiso para algo, impartir justicia y tomar decisiones son parte de sus derechos. Todos están acostumbrados a que el Rey decida sin consultar, aún las decisiones más disparatadas deben respetarse por ser hechas el monarca. Mas éste no es el del Trono de Hierro, éste es el Rey en el Norte y las cosas serán distintas con él.

—¿Por qué pides permiso? —pregunta el pequeño Jon Umber—, ese bastardo tiene que morir, todos escuchamos lo que el cabrón le hizo a Lady Donella, eres el Rey.

Nuevamente los murmullos, todos parecen estar de acuerdo con Umber, incluso Catelyn no entiende por qué su hijo parece tan considerado con Roose Bolton.

—Mis señores —Robb levanta la voz haciendo que todos guarden silencio después de un rato—, entiendo que piensen de ese modo, pero estamos hablando del único heredero de Lord Bolton, si ustedes estuvieran en una posición así, en donde corrieran el riesgo de perder a su único sucesor, creo que les gustaría ser consultados. No estoy dispuesto a que yo mismo sea quien genere la discordia en mi propio ejército. Si por mi mano uno de ustedes ha de perder a alguien de tal importancia, al menos quisiera que lo supieran y por qué es importante hacerlo.

Cuchicheos de nuevo, algunos aprobando las palabras, otros en desacuerdo, muchos no entienden bien, les resulta bastante extraño que un Rey piense tanto en ellos. Están acostumbrados a la distante e indiferente dirección del ocupante del Trono de Hierro, esto resulta inesperado.

—Su majestad —inicia Bolton—, es su derecho y su obligación como ha dicho, actos abominables como los que describen de mi bastardo son condenables con la muerte. Si es lo que se merece, es lo que debe hacerse.

Nadie contesta nada por un momento, es claro el desconcierto de la mayoría por el modo desinteresado del Señor de Fuerte Terror.

—Puede ser un monstruo pero es su hijo Lord Bolton —Catelyn interviene perturbada de la poca importancia que parece tener para el señor.

—Puede ser mi señora, pero nadie obligó a Ramsay a hacer lo que hizo, fue su decisión, tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Un hombre de mi confianza será enviado para su captura y si es necesaria, su ejecución. Sé que mi padre siempre dijo que el que emite la sentencia debe llevarla a cabo, pero si la situación lo requiere y debe morir, no puedo estar yo para hacerlo, por eso quien vaya tendrá mi autoridad y lo hará en mi nombre.

—Que sea lo que deba ser, su majestad.

Lord Bolton supone que va a tener que resolver pronto eso de haberse quedado sin heredero, Ramsay nunca habría podido llegar a ser como Domeric. Fue un tonto por haberse expuesto tanto, ya le había advertido de ser más discreto pero el necio no lo escuchó. Sonríe levemente, sus ojos lo salvaron de que él lo matara, ahora son esos mismos ojos los que lo han condenado.

La reunión se da por terminada, algunos cabalgan de inmediato de regreso a sus posiciones en los diversos frentes de batalla, otros aguardan en Aguasdulces como parte de la fuerza principal y que acompaña al Rey en el Norte.

—Te lo digo, ese hombre es aterrador —dice Theon y da un trago a su copa de vino—, pensé que pediría clemencia.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Robb incrédulo.

—No realmente pero no pensé que lo aceptaría tan tranquilamente.

—No importa, no podía arriesgarme a tomar una decisión así sin informarlo, ¿y si de verdad le hubiera importado y me daba la espalda en un momento así? A mi también me da miedo —confiesa Robb—, pero Roose Bolton es la clase de hombres que es mejor tener como amigo que como enemigo.

—Esos hombres no son tus amigos Robb —Catelyn interviene entrando de pronto a la estancia donde Robb y Theon comen—, te lo dije la primera vez, te arriesgaste mucho pidiendo la autorización de Lord Bolton, pudo haber sido visto como falta de decisión y carácter.

—Lo sé madre, pero si voy a ser Rey no voy a ser como el Rey Robert o los reyes Targaryen, creo que se lo debo a mi padre.

Catelyn se queda sin palabras, la nostalgia del recuerdo la asalta de pronto y quisiera abrazar a su hijo pero sabe que no puede, así como Theon sólo habla sin formalidades con Robb cuando están solos, ella sólo puede expresarle esas manifestaciones de madre cuando está sola con él.

—Entiendo, ¿y quién irá?

Robb se pone de pie y la invita a sentarse, Theon cree que quiere un momento a solas y se para con la intención de salir, mas Robb lo detiene y le dice que se siente de nuevo.

—Tengo un pedido que hacerle a cada uno de ustedes, es algo que no negociaré con los demás pero que si quiero consultarlo con ustedes, no es una orden, es un pedido, uno me servirá para acortar esta guerra, el otro para resolver otra clase de problemas.

La mujer y el hombre lo miran atentamente, confundidos por el repentino cambio de tono en el muchacho.

—¿De qué se trata? —Theon está ansioso, si es una misión que él sólo puede hacer, seguro es algo que le dará una posición más alta a su nombre.

—Quiero que te hagas cargo del bastardo de Bolton, que vayas en mi nombre y con mi autoridad a hacer justicia a Lady Hornwood. Encuéntralo, captúralo y mátalo si es necesario, si no, asegúrate de dejarlo sin posibilidades de escapar y cuando todo esto acabe, yo mismo lo ejecutaré.

Theon está sin palabras, las aspiraciones de una encomienda en el frente de batalla con el peligro a sus espaldas se desmoronan en un instante. En vez de comandar una parte del ejército que pudiera ganar batallas clave, irá al norte a perseguir a un maldito bastardo y capturarlo, como un vil y miserable cazador.

—¿Estás bromeando? —se niega a aceptarlo.

—Después de que regreses y asistas a mi boda, te embarcarás a Pyke a negociar con tu padre.

Theon se queda mudo. Había esperado por el momento indicado para recordarle a Robb la necesidad que tenía de una fuerza naval, una que Lord Balon podía otorgarle con la debida negociación y que él se había ofrecido a encabezar. Cuando comprendió la indecisión de Robb decidió esperar, sabía que su amigo confiaba en él para casi todo pero enviarlo a casa a levantar armas era otra cosa, algo que iba más allá de la amistad. Le cuesta aceptarlo pero sabe que para eso Robb se mueve con cuidado, por que lo conoce tan bien que sabe que la lealtad a su padre nunca ha sido puesta a prueba y no quiere ser el que lo haga escoger entre su sangre y la Casa que le ha abierto las puertas. Desde que Lord Eddard murió las cosas han cambiado mucho, cuando él vivía estaba la amenaza de muerte, ahora con Robb sabe que no intentará hacerle daño aún si Balon Greyjoy se va nuevamente a las armas. Mas eso no significa que confíe en que Theon sea más leal a él que a Pyke.

—Es una prueba.

Entiende Theon, Robb lo envía en su nombre y con toda su autoridad, será la representación del Rey en el Norte, hablará con su voz y actuará con su voluntad, es una posición de mucho poder y la está confiando a él. Si le demuestra que puede con eso, tendrá su confianza para ir a Pyke como emisario con la misma autoridad.

—No puedes hacer eso —interviene Catelyn, a sabiendas de lo que Theon quiere—no puedes negociar con Lord Balon.

—Eso no va a suceder ahora madre, eso será hasta después, cuando haya habido justicia para Lady Hornwood y me haya casado en Los Gemelos. Si no hago nada parecerá que me he olvidado del Norte, ¿qué clase de Rey sería si hago eso?

La mujer no discute, le duele y alegra por igual ver cómo el hijo es la perfecta representación del padre muerto.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—Quiero que vayas con Lord Renly y Lord Stannis, habla con ellos de paz, nos quedaremos en el Norte y dejaremos las Tierras de los Ríos a sus respectivos señores, sólo queremos justicia para mi padre y a Arya y Sansa de regreso. Nuestro enemigo común son los Lannister.

—Será casi imposible hablar con Lord Stannis —murmura Catelyn.

—Pero es seguro que te escuchen más a ti que a mi, para ellos soy un rival por el Trono de Hierro, jamás me prestarán atención, convéncelos que no quiero tener nada que ver en Desembarco del Rey.

Robb mira a su madre y su amigo, puede darse cuenta que ninguno está contento con el pedido pero poco a poco puede notar que ellos comprenden la importancia de la demanda. Al menos su madre, ella sabe que todo lo que le dice es cierto, si envía a cualquier otro a negociar irán como subordinados del Rey en el Norte, en cambio ella irá como la madre de Rey, que no obedece órdenes pero sí habla en su nombre. Mientras que con Theon, le duele reconocer que es una prueba pero le tranquiliza ver que Greyjoy poco a poco va aceptándolo, claro que no le dirá que espera que toda la confianza que le está expresando sea suficiente para que su amigo aclare sus dudas y el panorama de sus lealtades, si irá a Pyke, quiere que sepa realmente a donde quiere pertenecer.

—Saldré mañana a primera hora —Theon habla finalmente.

—Yo también —acepta Catelyn.

—Gracias —dice Robb para ambos—, alistaré una escolta para ti madre y un grupo de hombres que te acompañé Theon, pediré a Lord Bolton me envié algunos que conozcan bien los alrededores de Fuerte Terror.

Catelyn se acerca y lo abraza.

—Me alegra saber que aceptas adelantar la boda —dice y se retira.

Al poco rato Theon se pone de pie.

—Haré lo que me pides Stark y lo haré pronto, quiero ver a la comadreja que eliges para casarte —dice en tono burlón—. No te preocupes, encontraré a ese cabrón y estaré a tiempo, te acompañaré en este duro paso, debe haber al menos una belleza entre tanto Frey.

Robb ríe casi con la misma fuerza que el isleño, estrechan la mano, se reiteran su mutuo apoyo y Theon sale.

Ahora que se queda solo Robb termina su vino y se sienta al lado de Viento Gris delante del fuego. Haber mencionado la boda le ha atraído de nuevo la incertidumbre que nació cuando aceptó el trato de Lord Walder, la había olvidado en sus jornadas en la guerra pero el viejo Frey parece desesperado por que una de sus hijas sea declarada reina ahora que él fue proclamado Rey, y urge por el matrimonio, hasta para él esa guerra está tomando mucho tiempo.

Sin duda su madre está de acuerdo, una boda podría ser una buena bandera de paz para algún bando o al menos, un gesto para demostrar que el Rey en el Norte tiene una posición sólida delante de sus ejércitos y sus subordinados, y aún si no, una fiesta de esa clase siempre levanta la moral de las tropas, un día de celebración es algo que a todos les sentará bien.

Ha sido más resignación que aceptación, ha comprendido que esa boda debe realizarse pronto. Mira alrededor e inclina la cabeza, no le pidió a ninguno de los dos que se fuera. Es duro aceptar esa parte de lo que significa ser Rey, al final del día sólo le queda Viento Gris. Para la mayoría está la distancia que separa al plebeyo del Rey, para sus hombres de confianza existe aquella que el respeto y la obediencia imponen, y para su familia y amigos la barrera que se levanta por el título, por saber que no hay nadie por encima de un soberano, ni los hermanos, ni la madre ni el mejor amigo. Le cuesta creer que una esposa vaya a cambiar eso.

—Tú no me dejes.

Murmura y suspira.

La mañana llega con relinchos de caballos ansiosos y gritos de hombres. El Rey en el Norte saldrá de Aguasdulces a asegurar cada uno de los frentes de batalla antes de su boda, mientras Catelyn negocia con los hermanos Baratheon y Theon lleva la justicia del Rey en el Norte.

La escolta de Catelyn es la primera en salir, hay unas últimas despedidas y un nuevo recordatorio de no confiar en Theon. Robb lo minimiza y la despide.

Theon cuenta veinte hombres en su comitiva, han enviado cuervos a Invernalia y cada uno de los fuertes y puestos importantes para lanzar alerta de ubicación de Ramsay Nieve, así que barrerán todo el Norte si es necesario.

—Mis hombres están listos, soy Walton e iré contigo —dice uno de los tres enviados de Fuerte Terror.

Sin prestar mucha atención a los parcos modos del norteño, Theon asiente y levanta una mano indicando que se alisten, él irá a la cabeza y dará las órdenes, le emociona la idea.

Estrecha una última vez la mano a Robb y se separan, uno va al norte y el otro al sur.

* * *

Mrs. Jano/Lucy, creo que no saldrá exactamente con la línea de no enviarlo a Pyke... ojalá no implique mucho problema.

Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios, favs y demás.


	3. Deseo y deber

**III**

La primera vez que Theon puso un pie en el Norte, quedó convencido que jamás podría hacer de ese lugar su hogar. No sólo por que todo era muy distinto a las Islas del Hierro, sino por que la gente le daba esa extraña mirada, mezcla de desprecio y lástima. Con el paso del tiempo, llegó a imaginar que podría hacerlo, aunque era difícil, sabía que si se esforzaba Lord Eddard lo vería más como un miembro más de la familia que como el hijo del señor rebelde que se levantó en armas. Cuando Lord Stark murió, Theon pensó que todo sería más sencillo, sólo era un tonto. Descubrir que jamás podrá ser un norteño como ellos, ha sido un descubrimiento incómodo.

Después de pasar tantos días en el camino con el grupo de hombres que lo acompañan en su encomienda, Theon admitió que si hubiera estado en las Islas del Hierro y le hubiesen dado una tarea similar, la única diferencia radical sería que en vez de ir sobre caballos, irían sobre un barco. Los norteños y esos isleños tienen esa misma naturaleza casi salvaje, beben y maldicen mucho, no son del todo disciplinados ni respetuosos. Además de que cada uno cree saber cuál es el mejor modo de hacer las cosas.

Hacía muchos años desde que dejó el asentamiento de su familia, pero aún puede recordar los caóticos banquetes, repletos de señores mayores y menores que devoraban como si no hubiera mañana, había peleas y repentinos duelos a bailar la Danza del dedo por cualquier ofensa, cuando la danza terminaba, los rivales compartían un cuerno de cerveza entre carcajadas a pesar de la hemorragia de alguno de ellos. En el Norte, las cosas no son muy distintas, aunque la violencia que más reina en este sitio son las batallas a golpes, salvo en aquellos festines que se dan en Invernalia, ahí todos parecen adquirir un poco de educación, por lo demás, es casi lo mismo.

Siempre ha sabido que existen añejas rencillas entre las distintas Casas del Norte, quizá ninguna más conocida que los enfrentamientos entre los Bolton y los Stark, cosa que sus hombres parecían tener bien aprendido. Durante su travesía, Theon no supo si había sido una burla de parte de Robb enviarlo con esos hombres que habían tomado como propias las diferencias entre sus señores. No hubo día en que no estuvieran a punto de irse a los golpes o se deshicieran en insultos. Él los había sabido controlar, principalmente por que conocía a todos los hombres de Stark, pues había compartido días de cacería y noches de vino con muchos de ellos, incluso a las esposas e hijas de al menos cuatro, aunque claro que ninguno de ellos lo sabría. Esto le recordaba bien la rivalidad entre los Orkwwod y los Tawney, siempre peleando por sus límites en Monteorca, matándose secretamente entre ellos y dándose la mano cuando sus señores se encontraban. Estaba casi seguro que sucedía lo mismo entre los Stark y los Bolton, sin embargo, cuando la primera nevada los sorprendió a dos días de cruzar Foso Cailin, su interacción se transformó. Como si la nieve hubiera traído un cambio, de pronto los hombres ya no reñían, intercambiaban anécdotas de vino y cama, se reían de chistes idiotas y hasta unían voces en alguna canción pícara. El pesado trayecto pareció convertirse en una relajada jornada de cacería.

Ésta fue la primer cosa que le llevó a preguntarse por qué los norteños eran distintos a su gente cuando aparentemente eran tan parecidos.

Los días se siguieron y no llegaron noticias satisfactorias del paradero del bastardo, así que cuando finalmente llegó a Invernalia, se debatía entre la ira y la frustración. No sintió ninguna tranquilidad de estar nuevamente en la capital norteña, evidentemente era el único por que los hombres que llegaron con él se veían eufóricos. No podía culparlos, estaban de regreso en su hogar. Él volvió a preguntarse dónde se suponía que estaba el suyo.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que llegaron, Theon se pasa la mañana atosigando al Maestre Luwin para que le informe de los mensajes llegados durante la noche, después de que el día anterior no lo dejó en paz hasta que envió nuevamente, como cada día, cuervos a cada una de las fortalezas del Norte, insistiendo por información del paradero del bastardo. Después de recibir negativas de cada uno de los señores, Theon organiza partidas de búsqueda, señala en el mapa las zonas que cada grupo seguirá ese día, las despacha y se va con alguna, rastrea con insistencia hasta más allá de la hora de comida, después, al no encontrar nada regresa malhumorado a Invernalia, come lo primero que tiene a la mano y después vuelve a tomar su caballo y sale a rondar los bosques, en un arranque de rabia con la vaga esperanza de que encuentre al maldito o paz mental, lo que suceda primero. No ha tenido suerte hasta ahora.

El paso de los días y la falta de éxito le están carcomiendo la paciencia, su idea de tener noticias favorables de la ubicación de Nieve al llegar a Foso Cailin, capturarlo y entrar en Invernalia con su prisionero y ser recibido como héroe, no sólo han sido destrozadas sino que es una tortura ver cómo el tiempo pasa y él no consigue nada. Ha llegado incluso a pensar que todo es una confabulación norteña, se ha preguntado si el paradero del bastardo de Bolton no es conocido por todos, pero nadie le dice nada como una muestra de que muy a pesar de lo que Robb diga, Theon es un extranjero que no tiene ninguna clase de autoridad para ellos. Que si mientras le expresan sus deseos de que encuentre pronto al maldito, no se reirán a sus espaldas de la burla que es para todos.

Mientras cabalga entre los altos árboles, deja que su mente divague. No ha dejado de sorprenderle el cambio que ha provocado en él la encomienda que le dio Robb, a pesar de la reticencia con que la recibió, se dio cuenta que algo se modificó en su persona. A pesar de que han habido al menos cinco chicas que le han preguntado si no irá a visitarlas por las noches, no ha ido a ver a ninguna. Tampoco ha accedido a acompañar a los hombres al Leño Huemante, bebe vino pero a solas, hundido en su mal humor y sus frustraciones. Theon se ha percatado que ha puesto al deber por encima del deseo. Antes no era así, nunca fue estudiante diligente, sólo con algo que se relacionaba con las armas, y aún así, prefería irse a revolcar con la esposa de algún campesino que asistir a las clases de esgrima de Ser Rodrik.

Ahora que las cosas no han salido como esperaba, se cuestiona si vale la pena ser tan comprometido. Después de todo, ¿qué importa si Robb lo enviste de poderes y autoridad si nadie los va a respetar? Tal vez lo que deba hacer sea seguir un simple deseo: dirigirse a suroeste, hasta algún puerto desde donde pueda abordar una nave y llegar a Pyke.

Suelta un suspiro y apremia a su montura a seguir, niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Irse no cambiará nada, Lord Balon jamás lo recibirá como el hijo que regresa finalmente a casa. Lo dejará entrar y vivir en el castillo, mas no dejará de verlo como el cobarde que sólo pudo huir cuando sus captores dejaron de verlo. Nada más, nunca luchó ni hizo nada por regresar. Quizá mejor sólo sea quedarse con su madre, recuerda bien cómo es su padre y duda que haya cambiado en los últimos años.

Se detiene cuando piensa eso, no ha escuchado nada de él en años pero duda que haya muerto, seguro tendría que ser el primero en saber, o se enteraría por que los Stark tendrían que saber. ¿Y entonces qué?, ¿lo dejarían ir y ser el heredero? Son sólo preguntas inútiles. Sus tíos se encargarían de evitar eso.

Agita las riendas y hace que el caballo acelere un poco el paso. Si su padre hubiera muerto, se organizaría una reunión entre señores para determinar quién debería seguir a la cabeza de la Casa. Está seguro que ni sus tíos ni su hermana se molestarían en invitarlo por que no les interesa si es un sitio que a él le corresponde ocupar, para ellos la fuerza tiene más peso que la sangre. Y no que él se considere débil, pero admite que su posición no podría compararse con la de cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando Lord Stark fue apresado, Robb llamó al Norte para ir a la guerra y todos respondieron. Cuando fue asesinado, ocupó su lugar y nadie se lo discutió, lo elevaron a Rey en el Norte y todos le juraron lealtad. Si Lord Balon muriera, todos pelearían entre sí por tomar su lugar, si él fuera a exigir su posición, nadie se la reconocería, si pidiera apoyo, nadie se lo daría. No necesita regresar a las Islas del Hierro para saber eso.

Sin desearlo termina comparando de nuevo a su gente y a los norteños, ya encontró muchas semejanzas, tantas que sólo puede reír de saber que nunca estuvo realmente alejado de los isleños. Mas cuando repara en las diferencias, sólo puede hacer un gesto por que sabe que ésa es la causa por la que los hombres del hierro no tenían esperanzas de salir triunfadores en su rebelión y por qué Robb tiene altas posibilidades de conseguir lo que quiere.

_Nosotros no sembramos_ dice el lema de su Casa, ellos toman lo que necesitan y lo que no, arrebatan del trabajo de otros y así prosperan. _Se acerca el invierno_ rezan las palabras Stark, y es en resumen la vida del norte, ellos también guerrean pero no es todo para ellos, también preven para el futuro. Los hijos del hierro viven para el presente, los norteños para el futuro.

Las Tierras de la Tormenta, el Valle y las Tierras de los Ríos acudieron a la guerra con el Norte después de las muertes del padre y hermano de Lord Eddard y el rapto de su hermana. Cuando Lord Balon se levantó en rebelión, todos acudieron, pero para combatirlo.

Para los norteños no es debilidad apoyarse, de hecho es cuestión de supervivencia. Para los hijos del hierro, necesitar del otro es casi una humillación.

Así que ha llegado a una simple conclusión viendo su situación: si atrapa al bastardo obtendrá un status sólido, si va a las Islas del Hierro como portador de autoridad, su padre lo escuchará, jamás si aparece como un simple mensajero. Por eso necesita cumplir este deber para poder saciar su deseo.

Theon está tan ocupado metido en su cabeza que no se percata que alguien lleva rato observándolo. Mientras él se debate entre su deber de seguir buscando al bastardo a pesar de la falta de resultados, o saciar su deseo de largarse de esas tierras ahora que no hay un ojo vigilante sobre él. Alguien más tiene un conflicto similar.

Ramsay Nieve ha estado siguiendo al idiota del hierro desde que entró al bosque, lo ha hecho por dos días ya, se pregunta cómo es que este cabrón fue elegido para cazarlo, es algo vergonzoso que lo crean tan poca cosa como para mandar a cualquier tonto a buscarlo. El mensaje de su padre le advertía que el Rey había ordenado a un grupo buscarlo y detenerlo, ya sabe que el maldito de Walton va con ellos pero si este idiota va a la cabeza, no le sorprende que ni siquiera hayan encontrado una pista de su paradero.

Es cierto que Lord Bolton no le dijo que ruta seguirían, de hecho se limitaba a avisarle "_si sobrevives a esto, estarás a un paso más cerca de ganarte mi apellido. Si no, pues no._" terminaba escuetamente su texto. Parco como él mismo, sabía el mensaje que iba implícito: Lord Bolton no lo iba a ayudar en ninguna otra cosa que el aviso, quedaba en él buscar un modo de salvar el pellejo y deshacerse de la amenaza. De lo contrario, bien podían hallarlo y matarlo, y a su padre le importaría un pedo de bufón.

Tantea el mango del cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto, como los últimos dos días se debate entre rajarle la garganta o actuar de un modo más inteligente y beneficioso para él. Se decide por lo segundo aunque sería más fácil deshacerse de él y regresar a Fuerte Terror, a esperar por el siguiente enviado a acabar con él, uno que quizá sería eficiente y no tardaría en darle un tajo en el cuello.

—Mi señor de Greyjoy —exclama mientras se muerde el labio por el tono tan lisonjero—, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Theon hace girar aprisa al caballo al escuchar la voz, mira al intruso y de inmediato toma su espada. No necesita preguntar quién es, aunque nunca tuvo una descripción detallada de él, basta con verlo para saber que tiene delante al bastardo de Bolton, los ojos explican todo. El animal cocea nervioso ante el movimiento repentino, Theon batalla por controlarlo sin perder de vista al otro, se arma de una sonrisa despectiva y mira a Nieve desde su posición superior.

—¿Y de qué podría querer hablar contigo? —pregunta desdeñosamente— lo único que quiero de ti es llevarte a una celda y, si de mi dependiera, cortarte esa cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no vienes y la tomas? —grita Ramsay retador, aunque después se arrepiente, si se deja llevar por su temperamento, no va a acabar muy bien.

—Tal vez es lo que debería hacer.

Theon baja lentamente del caballo, no pierde de vista al bastardo. Ha escuchado suficiente de él para saber que es impredecible y violento, además Walton le ha dicho que es traicionero. Entiende que debe irse con cuidado pero no está dispuesto a parecer temeroso delante del infeliz.

—O tal vez podrías escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, puede ser de tu interés —Ramsay controla sus ganas de irse sobre el otro, su padre siempre le ha dicho que lo único que heredó de él fue el color de ojos, está empeñado en demostrar que también sacó algo de la astucia que da fama al señor de Fuerte Terror.

—¿Y qué tienes tú que pueda interesarme? Mejor déjate de estupideces y acepta que no tienes opciones.

El bastardo aprieta los dientes, el maldito cabrón le está poniendo muy difícil contenerse de matarlo. Sabe que si el idiota del hierro sigue provocándolo así, va a acabar con su cuchillo en el cuello. No cabe duda que su posición no es la ideal, pero el idiota no parece darse cuenta que él no está en una mucho mejor. Es lo que más detesta de gente como este señorito, saciados de sí mismos y convencidos de que son intocables sólo por que son hijos de alguien con un apellido. Sin haber hecho nada para ganarse lo que tienen, él se ha esforzado mucho y ha conseguido muy poco.

—Una propuesta que te dará más que lo que tu rey jamás podrá.

Se miran unos momentos, Ramsay se abstiene de sonreír al comprender que ha captado el interés del otro, lo negará e insistirá que no, pero por su gesto, sabe que el idiota del hierro no ha rechazado de inmediato sus palabras.

Se toman un rato retándose y provocándose, Greyjoy desprecia y desdeña, Nieve insiste e insiste. Hay dos momentos en los que casi se lanzan a pelear pero no se consuman, ambos han escuchado de las habilidades del otro y no están dispuestos a arriesgarse. Están conscientes que se juegan la vida si se enfrentan.

Finalmente, después de que Theon está convencido que ha mostrado suficiente resistencia para que no parezca que brinca directo a la oferta del bastardo, accede a escucharlo. Ramsay sonríe triunfante. Ninguno se da cuenta que hay un tercer par de ojos, que es testigo del encuentro y el diálogo.

La tarde-noche en Invernalia trae consigo una de las primeras tormentas invernales. La Ciudad Invernal aún no está a su máxima capacidad pero cada día se va llenando de gente al igual que de ruido, regularmente se nota en las tardes pero ahora pareciera que todos han salido a las calles a pesar de la tormenta. Hay murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, después se siguen por maldiciones y gritos. Los guardias de la fortaleza salen a ver qué sucede, al ver se quedan boquiabiertos y abren paso al enviado del Rey en el Norte que finalmente parece haber cumplido su misión.

El bastardo camina aprisa y con dificultad detrás del caballo de Theon que no se ha detenido a pesar de las muestras de euforia por la captura y de odio por el prisionero, los demás lo elogian pero la comprensión de la verdad que yace detrás de la captura impiden que Greyjoy se hinche de orgullo, tampoco que sonría triunfante ante las manos que se agitan a su saludo. Debería sentirse un poco satisfecho, al fin puede regresar a la guerra pero no siente nada mas que un revoltijo en las tripas que pronto le provocará el vómito.

Apresura su paso hasta el castillo, muchos han salido a su encuentro y estallan en vítores cuando lo ven cruzar las puertas. Desciende del caballo y tira de la cuerda con la que ha atado a Nieve. La entrega a Ser Rodrik y asiente levemente antes de apresurarse al interior del pasillo que lo lleva a su habitación. Algunos se sorprenden de su reacción, lo conocen bastante bien y saben que es un alardeador, y les extraña que no aproveche para relatar cómo fue la captura, mas cuando a alguien se le ocurre un festín para celebrar, los demás apoyan la idea y una vez que Ser Rordrik da su aprobación, pronto la pregunta de cómo ocurrió todo, se diluye.

Theon no llega a su habitación, se inclina en el primer rincón deshabitado que encuentra y se dobla, la bilis hace presa de su garganta obligándolo a vomitar. No es mucho pero la sensación que le queda empata perfectamente a cómo se siente, tantea en el muro en busca de apoyo y se guía hasta su habitación. Ahí se deja caer sobre la cama y se queda inerte por un largo rato, repasa en su mente las palabras que intercambió con el bastardo. Piensa en la propuesta y lo que implica, en lo perfecto que parece todo, en lo terrible que significa todo. Se lleva las manos a la cara y grita mientras cierra los puños sobre sus ojos.

Eventualmente le informan de la cena en su honor, él desea quedarse hundido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, debatir con sus fantasmas y tratar de convencerlos que decidió lo correcto, pero sabe que no puede levantar ninguna clase de sospechas. Así que se pone de pie en contra de toda su voluntad y se arregla, va hacia el Gran Salón, con cada paso escucha más la música y con cada paso la revolución en su estomago se incrementa. A pesar de todo consigue llegar al salón y quiere regresar sobre sus pasos cuando la multitud lo recibe con aplausos y más vítores. Theon sabe lo bien que todo se sentiría si fuera real.

Bran —en su lugar como Señor temporal de Invernalia—le da la bienvenida y le muestra su lugar, en el lado derecho del gran trono de los huargos. Theon inclina la cabeza en agradecimiento y camina hacia allá, se sorprende que las rodillas no se le doblen ni vomite ahí mismo. Sube el estrado y se encuentra con el lobo de Rickon que no le presta la más mínima atención, pero todo es muy distinto con Verano, el huargo plateado lo mira con atención apenas se acerca, no lo deja de ver en ningún momento, Theon acude al respaldo de las sillas para no caer cuando se percata que la mirada del animal no es una simple de curiosidad, sino que pareciera estar consciente de algo, le parece recriminatoria. Retira la vista del lobo pero a pesar de eso, sabe que Verano aún lo mira.

Se sienta con torpeza al lado de Bran, éste expresa unas palabras para poner al tanto a todos sobre la misión que llevó a Theon y los otros a Invernalia y el triunfal desenlace de esa noche, habla de lo loable que ha sido que lo hubiera hecho solo y que ahora, el Norte está una vez más seguro, que la guerra seguirá el curso y lo satisfechos que todos deben estar de que un hombre como Theon Greyjoy pueda unirse de nuevo a la campaña de su hermano.

Theon está sorprendido de la facilidad de palabra de Bran, sabe que el maestre Luwin y Ser Rodrik debieron haberle ayudado para saber lo que tenía qué decir, pero aún así se admira de la elocuencia de las palabras... le admira y le duele. Una vez que ha acabado, Bran se reclina de nuevo en el trono y levanta una copa hacia todos, finalmente la dirige a Theon y la inclina hacia él, en señal de un brindis en su honor, que los demás siguen sin perder tiempo. Greyjoy inclina la cabeza de nuevo y agradece después de sorber el vino. A pesar de la calidez del líquido en su garganta, una sensación helada se esparce en su cuerpo cuando se percata que la mirada que Bran le da —por alguna razón— le hace pensar en la que Verano le dio.

El banquete es una tortura, la comida le provoca arcadas y la bebida lo ahoga. Come aprisa para quitarse la sensación del vómito pero la comida fluye delante suyo y no le ayuda. Contempla a los hombres que llegaron con él, tantos los de Stark como los de Bolton celebran entre sí como si nada, beben, ríen y bromean. Levantan la copa varias veces hacia él y no le queda de otra que responderles con una sonrisa que ya le tiene harto. Finalmente se pone de pie y se disculpa con los presentes en la mesa de honor, les dice que estuvo mucho tiempo en la intemperie y que desea descansar un poco, es una excusa patética pero ya no puede seguir fingiendo. Bran asiente y le extiende un brazo para indicarle que puede irse, no le pasa por alto a Theon que sigue viéndole del mismo modo a pesar de la sonrisa que adorna sus labios. Al bajar del estrado casi grita de sorpresa al ver a Verano delante suyo, nuevamente, los ojos que parecieran gritar "cambiacapas", "traidor"

Camina aprisa después corre para salir de ahí y llegar de nuevo a su habitación. En su trayecto choca de frente con una de las chicas de servicio.

—Mi señor ha bebido mucho esta noche, deje que Railly le acompañe. No queremos que el héroe de esta noche caiga por las escaleras —ríe mientras le rodea con los brazos.

Theon se libera de un manotazo haciéndola gritar y no espera para disculparse, sigue su camino apurado y trastabilla mientras sube las escaleras. En la entrada del cuarto se topa con una segunda que se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto lo ve.

—Sabía que no tardarías, te he estado esperando toda la noche —suelta una risita mientras se descubre un pecho y hace una pequeña mueca—. Te extrañan, dicen que quieren volver a probar tus besos.

Theon se detiene en seco al comprobar lo mal que está todo, ¿cuándo rechazó una chica tan dispuesta?, ¿cuándo dejó de sentirse contento cuando alguien le celebraba? Como con la anterior, la hace a un lado y entra al cuarto dejándola afuera.

Se cubre con las mantas y espera que el sueño se adueñe de él, no quiere pensar en el trato, en las palabras del bastardo, en las chicas, en la celebración y, sobre todo, no quiere pensar en la mirada de Bran y Verano.

Las horas pasan, la noche avanza y la luna recorre su camino en el cielo y Theon Greyjoy es testigo de todo esto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no es capaz de pegar los ojos en ningún momento, su mente divaga en las posibilidades, las buenas y las malas. Sabe a qué hora debe encontrarse con el bastardo para continuar con el plan. Plan que al principio le sonó a una tontería pero Nieve explicó bien el trazado de cada una de las fases que lo llevarían a un regreso con su padre como conquistador del Norte. Sin duda, con eso, Lord Balon no le negaría nada.

En la celda de la parte baja de una sección en el complejo de edificios de la capital norteña, otro se pasea entre pensamientos a falta de sueño. Ramsay está contento con su buena suerte, ya que ha conseguido que el idiota del hierro confíe en él y siga con su propuesta, está trazando un camino que le llevará a echar a andar el plan alternativo de su padre en caso de que la guerra no siguiera con resultados positivos. Ya sólo queda esperar que el idiota aparezca y sigan adelante con todo. Después del festejo que seguramente los habitantes del castillo tuvieron, todos estarán borrachos como unas cubas y no habrá quién se percate.

Hay un llamado a la puerta y Ramsay se pone de pie, se acerca sigilosamente, está seguro que es mucho antes de lo planeado. Si el idiota lo hizo mal va a arruinar todo. Al asomarse lentamente a la rendija de su puerta se da cuenta que no es Theon sino otro que no tiene ganas de ver.

—¿Qué quieres, Walton? —murmura irritado, no necesita al hombre burlándose de él.

—Te traje esto —dice y le echa un envoltorio dentro de la celda.

Ramsay no puede evitar sonreír despectivamente al ver que es comida.

—¿Te preocupa que el hijo de tu señor se muera de hambre?

—Por supuesto que no —exclama el otro con el mismo tono burlón—. Han sido días muy aburridos, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a aparecer. Además —mira directamente al otro—, fue algo que tomé de dos perros que peleaban no muy lejos de aquí.

Ramsay escupe la comida, toma el resto y se lo lanza a la puerta, se deshace en maldiciones en espera de que el otro diga su verdadero motivo para estar ahí y se largue. La noche ha sido ya muy larga y el día va a serlo más todavía. Además el cabrón no debe saber que está coludido con los hombres que su padre envió.

—Veo que estuvo de acuerdo contigo —Walton cambia de tono—, ahora más que nunca debes usar un poco de sesos, haz cualquier tontería y tu cabeza va a terminar en una pica.

—¿Y qué va a salir mal? —bufa ufano— El idiota del hierro se tragó todo lo que le dije, el muy estúpido está tan desesperado por dejar el Norte que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer. Parece que no hay razón más importante para ese puto que el rey de los calamares le acepte en su apestosa pocilga del mar. No le interesa nada más que tener la aprobación de su papi.

Walton se detiene a mirarlo unos segundos, no puede contener una sonrisa comprensiva y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —gruñe Nieve.

—No es el único —murmura—. Como sea, supongo que te veré después, ya sea tu cadáver o con vida.

Walton desaparece y él vuelve a sentarse, repasa cuidadosamente las fases del plan que ha ideado por días. Ahora sólo queda esperar por el idiota del hierro.

La luna ha desaparecido del cielo, es la hora en que ya no es la noche pero tampoco ha comenzado a amanecer. La fortaleza duerme y el viento sopla con fuerza, no hay nevada pero las ráfagas heladas cortan como cuchillo. Envuelto en una capa que protege su identidad, Theon ha dejado su habitación y corre entre los pasillos hasta un destino deseado y detestado por igual. Las ansías de lo que conseguirá son agobiantes cuando piensa en lo que sacrificará, es mucho pero gana más. Sus pasos no son tan firmes pero en ningún momento se detiene sino hasta que llega delante de las celdas.

Los guardias no están a la vista, la suposición del bastardo era correcta, ahora que lo han atrapado, el Norte bajará su guardia. Todos se concentrarán en prepararse para lo más duro del invierno y esperar por las noticias de la guerra, es el momento indicado para atacarlos.

Abre la celda sin mucha dificultad, Invernalia no es un lugar donde resguarden muchos prisioneros y la seguridad de sus celdas no es la mejor, ya que la gran mayoría van a dar al Muro.

Así que es cuestión de minutos para que Ramsay Nieve quede fuera y camine detrás de Theon hasta donde este último ha dejado los caballos y las provisiones. Ambos avanzan hasta una de las puertas pequeñas por donde se abastecen de madera y por la que los caballos pasan con dificultad. Ramsay monta y empieza a cabalgar, Theon está por seguirlo pero un par de brillos en la oscuridad lo detienen, no le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta que son los ojos amarillos de Verano que lo ve desde la espesura.

"Lo sé" pareciera decirle.

Sacude la cabeza y sube al caballo, agita las riendas y sigue a Ramsay. Cabalgan en silencio hasta que se avistan las primeras luces del amanecer, Theon voltea de vez en vez hacia atrás como esperando que los dos huargos que —puede jurar— les están dando caza, le den alcance y lo maten por haber intentado traicionar a los Stark.

Se mueve por deseo, ha negado su deber y está dando la espalda a quienes confían en él. Pero se esfuerza en convencerse de que no le importa. Nadie ha respetado sus deseos desde que lo sacaron de su hogar para llevarlo a esas frías tierras, ni siquiera cuando era niño y vivía con sus padres, todo era Rodrik y Maron, ni la pequeña Asha tenía consideración por él. Es hora de que tome su vida en sus manos y haga cumplir sus deseos, aún si están por encima de su deber. No está del todo consciente que el otro está en un caso distinto a él, donde el deseo tiene que pasar a segundo plano para cumplir con el deber auto impuesto con tal de ganar la aprobación del padre.

Nada sucede y siguen su camino sin complicaciones, sólo hasta que un aullido los alcanza y pone nerviosos a los caballos. Ramsay suelta un fuetazo a su animal mientras sisea "maldita bestia", pero Theon está casi tan estremecido como su montura. Otro aullido acompaña sus pasos y como si fuera alcanzado por un rayo, el hijo del hierro tiene un estremecimiento que lo obliga a detenerse un instante. Nieve tiene que parar y voltea a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta irritado—, vamos, está por amanecer. Todavía no es el camino que conozco.

Theon sacude la cabeza y toma con fuerza las riendas. Aspira hondamente y las sacude.

—Sí, sólo perdí el rumbo por unos momentos, vamos.

Los dos siguen cabalgando, Theon toma la delantera y guía sin que Ramsay pregunte nada, lo sigue con urgencia, no tiene ni idea de dónde está, acordaron que Theon lo llevará hasta un sendero de ganado desde donde Ramsay dirigirá su ruta hasta Fuerte Terror. Finalmente el sol se asoma con fuerza y sus rayos clarean el confuso panorama, uno de los jinetes se detiene y el otro se ve obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Theon.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —gruñe Ramsay.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Theon arquea una ceja al no entender.

—Si serás cabrón —exclama Nieve—, he rastreado cerdos, zorros y putas por muchos años, no conozco este bosque pero sé cuando estoy yendo en la misma dirección de la que vine.

Theon pasa saliva disimuladamente y maldice por lo bajo, por el entorno puede darse cuenta que aún están lejos de Invernalia. Hace que su caballo gire sobre sí mismo para no darle la espalda a Ramsay.

—No digas tonterías, ¿y qué gano llevándote de regreso? —insiste, en espera de salir bien librado.

—No sé, eso me lo puedes decir tú —hace una pausa y baja una mano al cinturón—. Sin embargo, no te daré oportunidad de eso, pensé que eras más brillante que los salvajes de donde vienes, pero eres tan estúpido como todos ellos.

Theon amplía la distancia entre ambos, un temor se adueña de él al ver que Ramsay ha sacado un cuchillo, él busca con desesperación uno en su propio cinto y el bastardo ríe cuando no encuentra ninguno. Greyjoy no puede creer que en su urgencia de salir no se hubiera armado. Claro que cuando dejó su habitación iba plenamente convencido que sólo iría para sacar al bastardo de la celda y llevarlo lejos.

Jamás cruzó por su mente que cambiaría de idea.

Y no lo había pensado realmente hasta que de pronto dio el primer giro en la dirección, tan gradualmente que Ramsay jamás se dio cuenta que habían dado la vuelta, y tenía esperanzas de que no lo hiciera sino hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien llegara como refuerzo y lo llevaran de nuevo a la celda. Las explicaciones vendrían después... mas ahora, está en una posición tan desventajosa que tal vez ni siquiera las va a necesitar.

Solo, desarmado y aún tan turbado con sus propios pensamientos, empieza a comprender que va a morir. Dará batalla y se defenderá, pero una daga marca la diferencia en un duelo y más cuando el que la blande es un hijo de puta como ese maldito, vaya que su fama lo precede.

El viento no ha dejado de soplar, aunque Theon no parecía haberse dado cuenta, ahora está bien consciente que sopla con fuerza y es frío, que mueve las ramas con violencia, levanta la hojarasca del piso y mueve los arbustos. Dirige la mirada al cielo, es sólo por un instante, se acuerda de la batalla del Bosque Susurrante, de la extraña mezcla de adrenalina, euforia y el miedo que nunca reconocería. Aprieta la quijada y ve más allá de su contrincante, sus sentidos están tan aguzados en ese instante previo al confrontamiento nota algo, no le presta atención por que no puede pensar en otra cosa que su oponente y la alta posibilidad de su muerte.

Theon desciende del caballo y Ramsay sonríe.

—Así que no huirás, bueno, te reconozco eso, eres más valiente que los campesinos de tus apestosas islas.

Theon frunce el ceño y sonríe también, quizá sea su última batalla pero peleará como un verdadero hijo del hierro.

—Lo que está muerto nunca puede morir, pero se levanta de nuevo más fuerte y duro —dice para sí y se prepara cuando el otro se lanza al ataque.

Todo sucede muy rápido, siente la embestida del cuerpo de Ramsay contra el suyo, pero nota que algo no está bien, es con mucha más fuerza de la que debería. Mas no pierde tiempo en eso, forcejea con el otro para adueñarse de la cuchilla, siente el roce de ésta en un brazo y una incisión en el costado, aprieta los dientes por el repentino dolor pero no se rinde. Todo es una mezcla confusa de ruidos y golpes, no puede ver mucho pero sí sentir y sigue diciéndose que algo está mal ahí.

Aún así consigue tomar el cuchillo y en un último esfuerzo lo clava en el pecho del bastardo, una y otra vez hasta que se queda sin energías. Jadea y se pone de pie con dificultad, en la pelea recibió un golpe en la cabeza y tiene una cascada de sangre manándole de la herida, se toma su tiempo para poder limpiarse lo suficiente y recuperar la visión, cuando finalmente lo hace, a pesar de lo elaborado de su respiración, ésta parece detenerse y él se queda pasmado.

Delante suyo, sobre el cuerpo de Ramsay, manchado de tanta sangre como él, Verano lo mira directamente a los ojos. Theon se deja caer de rodillas y extiende los brazos resignado a que el lobo lo mate también.

Se miran por unos segundos, el gran huargo lo supera en altura con él estando de rodillas, siente su aliento cálido y puede ver la sangre que gotea de su hocico cuando se acerca a él. El isleño cierra los ojos al comprender su final, sin embargo, en vez de la mordida fatal en el cuello siente un lengüetazo en la cara. Abre los ojos sorprendido y se queda mirándolo por unos momentos. El animal se aleja y se sienta sobre los cuartos traseros a limpiarse la sangre. Theon suelta un suspiro y baja los brazos, entiende lo que eso significa y empieza a reír, tanto y por tanto que la garganta se le irrita, no sabe en que momento comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Se pasa una mano sobre la cabeza y se deja caer al piso para recuperarse de la impresión.

Eventualmente se pone de pie, revisa las heridas y determina que no son mortales, se percata que el lobo sigue ahí como si esperara que regresaran juntos. Theon decide no discutirle, se acerca al cadáver y se detiene a observar la parte parte superior de la espalda destrozada, justo donde Verano atacó primero. Toma una cuerda y ata el cuerpo, los caballos salieron huyendo cuando el huargo apareció y ahora no tiene más opción que llevar arrastrando al muerto de regreso a Invernalia. Supone que no puede quejarse.

Empieza la penosa jornada de regreso al asentamiento Stark con el huargo pisándole los talones. Será un tramo largo y arduo pero ahora todo parece fácil después de haber salido vivo de ésa.

Mientras hace su camino en medio del bosque, Theon queda convencido que no ha aclarado aún su panorama entre el deber y el deseo, sobre si sus lealtades yacen con los Greyjoy o con los Stark, lo único que le ha quedado claro tras esa experiencia es que sigue queriendo estar con su familia y encontrar su lugar, sólo que cuando lo haga, no lo hará por la vía de la traición.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza pero me quedé atorada, reescribí este capítulo como cuatro veces ya que me costaba quedar convencida, hasta ahora.

Tenía que hacer que Theon lidiara con Ramsay un poco, tenía que haber este confrontamiento para darle una especie de revancha, jejeje.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
